Leyendo el futuro 18 años antes
by mara1996
Summary: Poco después del nacimiento de Harry Potter, ha los Potter, Weasley y otras personas les llega una carta con un conjunto de libros de los que tienen que leer para cambiar el futuro del mundo magico ¿Lo conseguiran? Remus-Tonks, Lily-James, Harry-Ginny.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Estaba un hombre alto, delgado y anciano sentado en su despacho a la espera de noticias acerca de la misión de la orden del fénix, este hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Cuando de pronto delante suya se materializa un patronus en forma de ciervo que le trae noticias, el director identifica el patronus como el de James Potter:

-Director la misión ha ido bien no hay ningún herido... al menos de los nuestros, esto me lo ha dicho el auror Frank Longbottom. Yo me e yo me tenido que ir de allí, porque Remus que se había quedado con Lily me ha enviado su patronus para avisarme de que Lily estaba en San Mungo apunto de tener el bebe.

El profesor estaba apunto de ir al hospital, cuando de pronto escucho como algo golpeaba el cristal de la ventana, se giro y no vio nada se acerco a su escritorio para coger la varita y vio una cosa extraña que no había visto antes había una carta dirigida a el y a los señores James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagal, y Molly y Arthur Weasley.

En la cual ponía leer lo antes posible. El director se sentó en la silla de detrás del escritorio y estuvo pensando que hacer, decidió que esperaría unos días a que los Potter estuvieran con el pequeño en su casa.

Una tarde estaban los Potter en su casa sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar con el pequeño Harry, Sirius y Remus. Cuando escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta, Sirius se levanto y fue hacia la puerta cuando abrió se encontró con Albus Dumbledore con Minerva McGonagal, les hizo pasar hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos. Al llegar a la sala vio al pequeño Harry dormido en los brazos de su madre sonrió, Lily le devolvió las sonrisa y le pregunto.

-Profesor que alegría verlo pero... ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?- pregunto Lily con curiosidad- A venido ha conocer al pequeño...

-En parte si y en parte no...-explico el profesor mientras que todos lo miraran- para una de las cosas que he venido efectivamente ha digo para haceros una visita de cortesía pero la otra tenemos que esperar unos momentos a que lleguen otras personas.

-¿A quien tenemos que esperar y por que?- pregunto Sirius impaciente por saber el motivo de la visita del director.

Estaba preguntando Sirius cuando escucharon un como alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa, Remus se levanto y fue ha abrir la puerta cuando la abrió vio a un hombre con cinco niños entre el y una mujer pelirroja con otro niño en brazos, Remus supuso que eran a las personas que estaban esperando y les dijo que pasasen. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar el profesor se levanto, los saludo y los presento. Lily les dijo que se sentaran. Cuando se sentaron el profesor paro a explicar porque los había citado hay.

-Os he citado aquí porque el otro día le llego una carta en la que decía - que la leyéramos juntos, la tengo aquí.- dijo mientras sacaba la carta de un bolsillo de su túnica – ¿quien la va ha leer?

En ese momento Lily se puso de pie le dio a James Harry y invoco el moisés y antes de meter a Harry se fijo que Ron en los brazos de su madre también estaba dormido, agito el moisés y apareció otro, metió ha Harry en uno y se dirigió a Molly.

-Puedes meter a el bebe en el otro moisés- le dijo a Molly quien se levanto y metió a Ron en el moisés de al lado de Harry, Lily los miró a todos y dijo.- Si nadie quiere leer la carta yo la leeré.

Se acerco al director, cogió la carta y se sentó, otra vez, abrió la carta y se puso a leerla. - Hola, esta carta viene del futuro, la hemos enviado porque queremos prevenir de cosas que van a pasar... queremos evitar que sean asesinados mas inocentes ha manos de Voldemort, cuando acabéis de leer esta carta apareceremos tres personas del futuro con tres libros que tendremos que leer mas adelante llegaran mas personas con otros libros. Hasta pronto... H.P.

Todos se estaban mirando cuando de pronto escucharon un clic en la cocina, estaban todos dispuestos a ir hacia allí cuando vieron tres sombras acercarse hacia ellos, todos los hombres menos Albus se levantaron para defender a sus mujeres y hijos con las varitas en alto. Vieron como cruzaban el umbral de la puerta tres personas; un chico y dos chicas. El chico iba delante y llevaba la varita en alto pero cuando vio a las otras personas con las que estaba sintió que estaba seguro, bajo la varita, todos se habían fijado que el chico era pelinegro con los ojos verdes, y el pelo despeinado de una forma arrogante. Como si fuera un acto reflejo se giraron hacia James y Harry así asta que una chicas peliroja con los ojos de un marron brillante muy bonito, con algunas pequitas por la cara se puso de los nervios y dijo.

-Si... es su hijo Harry James Potter, el mismo que esta durmiendo en esa cunita- dijo una chica levantando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Harry- Que por cierto que bonito y adorable... bueno sigo, ella es Nymphadora Tonks- dijo mientras se giraba hacia la chica que se había colocado a su lado que ahora la miraba con una mirada peligosa; esa chica era metamorfoseara, tenia una cara fina en forma de corazón y por lo visto estaba embarazada.- pero si no queréis sufrir llamadla Tonks, no le gusta su nombre... bueno y yo soy Ginevra Molly Wesley, pero me llaman Ginny.

-Noooo... me muero que haces tu embarazada si solo tienes cuatro años.-le dijo Sirius exaltado a Tonks.

-Si puedo estar embarazada porque vengo del futuro para tu edad estoy felizmente casada y tengo mi trabajo y todo.-Dice Tonks con una sonrisa.

Ahora todos se sientan y Lily y Molly sonríen al ver a sus hijos, Harry se levanta y empieza a explicar de que va el tema de los libros.

-Haber estos libros que vamos a leer aquí nosotros, son de la historia de mi vida... en ellos explica como se puede acabar con Voldemort, y hay cosas que pasan el los libros que yo quiero evitar... hemos traído los tres primeros libros, mas adelante llegara mas gente con otros libros.-dijo Harry con seguridad.

-Pero tu sabes que si cambias el pasado, el futuro no sera igual..¿no?-le contesto el profesor Dumbledore.

-Si... y creame si pierdo algo no seria gran cosa...- dice Harry antes de girarse a mirar a Ginny que le sonreía, con una sonrisa cargada de amor. Se vuelve a sentar a su lado y le da un beso.- ¿Empezamos?¿ Quien empieza a leer?

-Yo empiezo a leer.-dijo Arthur acercándose a coger el libro.- Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, capitulo uno El niño que vivió.


	2. Cap 1 El niño que vivio

Cap 1. El niño que vivió

-Yo empiezo a leer.-dijo Arthur acercándose a coger el libro.- Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, capitulo uno El niño que vivió.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivian en el numero 4 de Privet Drive. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaria encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterias.**

-¿Tonterias?- Pregunto Tonks que en ese momento se acariciaba el vientre.

-No lo se, Tuney siempre ha sido seca conmigo pero creo que se refiere a magia, porque nuestra relacion nunca volvio a ser la misma desde que nos enteramos que yo era bruja...- contesto melancolica Lily, levanta la cabeza al sentirse obserbada y decide cambiar de tema.- ¿Para cuando tiene que nacer el bebe, de cuantos meses estas?

-De siete meses.- Dijo Tonks pensando en como le diria a Remus que el era el padre, porque al final se lo tendria que decir.- Pero bueno eso ahora da igual estamos aquí para intentar cambia lo que va a pasar asi que por favor sigue leyendo Arthur.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Gunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

-¿Que son taladros?- pregunto deteniendo la lectura Arthur.

-Ahora no Arthur, ahora no es el momento...

-¡ Pero yo lo quiero saber !- dijeron Arthur, Sirus y James a la vez interumpiendo a la señora Weasley, y ganandose miradas asesinas.

-Luego os lo explico – Dijo Harry para que no se armara una batalla- Ahora por favor sigue leyendo.

_El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.__**La señora Dursley era delgada rubia, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, que le resultaba muy util, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirandolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos .**_

_** -**__Lily... esta hermana tuya lo tiene todo... y por lo que oigo soys como el dia y la ñoche.- Dice Sirius con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.- ¿Quien es el padre?_

_ -Te sorprenderías Sirius... si tu supieras... quien es el padre te mueres... - Dijo Tonks al ver la cara de Sirius- Pero sabes no te lo voy a decir, no aun sigue leyendo. _

****Los Dursley tenían n hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.****

_** -**__Que creidos... seguro que mi Harry es mucho... pero mucho mejor, al fin y al cabo es un Potter.- Dijo James, todos estaban de acuerdo._

_ -Pues claro Cornamenta ¿que esperabas? Es mi ahijado.- Contesto Sirius presumiendo, haciendo reir a todos._

_**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto,**__** y**_**** su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que supieran lo de los Potter****

_**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía una hermana **_****Porque su hermana y su marido un completo i****_**nutil **_

_** -**_El no es ningun inutil... es un chico muy listo, muy guapo que puede conseguir lo que se proponga.- Contesto Lily enfadada, mientras que todos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Madre mia, y luego ella era en Hogwarts la que se quejaba de que el era arrogante normal...- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa en la cara.- Lily no hables porque cuanto mas hablas mas ego tiene .- Dijo eso ultimo mirando a Lily que se habia puesto completamente roja.

_**Eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**__**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**_

_** -**__¡Con un niño como aquel!- chillo Molly isteica ganadose la mirada de todos- No me mireis asi, no lo pudo soportar, como pueden estar hablando asi de una persona..._

_**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo con nubes grises que amenazaban a tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la regió señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía la corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**_

_**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**_

_** -**__¿Que hace una lechuza en un pueblo muggle?_

_ -No lo sabemos señor Black, y si no se calla tampoco lo sabremos.-Le dijo McGonagal perdiendo la paciencia. _

_ -Primero no se me surfure mi estimada Minnie, y segundo mi querida profesora no me insulte.-le contesto el._

_ -Pero si yo no le eh insultado...y no me llame Minnie -le respondio._

_ -Profesora Sirius se refiere a que no le llame Black- Le dijo Ginny.- A todo esto digo yo ¿Minnie? Bueno da igual no hace fatla que lo explique._

_**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trato de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra la pared.**__**"Tunante", dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**_

_ - ¡Que niño mas mal educado!.- dijeron Molly y Lily a la vez mientras que los otros asentian._

- Y encima el padre se sinte orgulloso...- completo Arthur.

_**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**__**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Esté le devolvió la mirada. El señor Dursley dio la vuelta a la esquina y subió la calle al mirar por el retrovisor le pareció ver al gato leyendo el rótulo que decía: "Privet Drive"'. El señor Durley meneo la cabeza y alejo al gato de sus pensamientos.**_

_**Mientras esperaba el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**_

_ -¿Con capa? Son magos!.- Dijo Sirius sorprendido._

_ -¿No?.-dile contesto Lily sarcasticamente.-¿Estas seguro?_

_ -Si.- le respondio Sirius que no habia captado el sarasmo a Lily._

_ -Y ahora dime... ¿a esa conclusion has llegado tu solito o has necesitado ayuda?.- le dijo Lily, haciendo que todos se empezaran a reir y que Sirius se sintiera ofendido pero muy en el fondo estaba deseando reise, mientras pensaba que a la pelirroja no le sentaba bien la compañía de James._

_**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**__** Supuso que debia de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos estraños que estaban cerca de el. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**_

_**El señor Dursley estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidio estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panaderia que estaba en la acera de enfrente. **_

_**Habia olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que paso cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado e la panaderia. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzo a oir unas pocas palabras de su convesacion.**_

_**-Los Potter, eso es, es lo que he oido...**_

_**-Si, su hijo, Harry...**_

_** -**__¿Que es lo que han oido? ¿Que es lo que pasa con vosotros?¿Por que hablan de vosotros?.- Pregunto Remus impaciente por saber que es lo que le habia pasado a sus amigos._

_** -**__Señor Lupin tranquilo estoy segura que si seguimos leyendo lo sabremos.- le dijo la profesora McGonagall para intentar que se relajara un poco ._

_** -**__James ¿que crees que pasara con nosotros y con Harry?.-le gregunto preocupada Lily a James._

_** -**__No lo se mi amor, lo sabremos si seguimos leyendo, pero estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase nos pasara a los dos juntos nadie nos separara.- __ le dijo James a Lily mientras que se acercaba a ella con la intencion de darle un beso._

****El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado.****_**El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo**__**. **__**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que lo molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba…No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter.**_

_-¡Que no es especial dice! Tu vas a cualquier sitio y dices habeis visto a Potter y todos te dicen si, James-guapo-soy-el-mas-guapo-el-mejor- Potter, esta en ….- dijo James.- Es decir que a mi me conocen todos soy popular por eso estoy seguro que en el futuro tambien conocen todos a mi hijo..._

_ -¡A ya! Pues tienes razon y no sabes de que forma...- le dijo Ginny acabando de hablar en un susurro y dando por concluida la conversacion. _

_**Y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvy. O Harold.**_

_** -**__Yo nunca en mi vida le pondria uno de esos nombres horribles a un hijo mio, nunca le castigaria de esa forma.- argumento Lily._

_ -Lily yo te quiero mucho y todo eso poro no te dejaria... como todo un buen Potter tiene que tener un nombre bonito que imponga... ves por ejemplo... James mi nombre que bonito es, Charlus es un nombre que impone, Harry un nombre perfecto para un Potter que hay que poner que tambien los Potter somos irresistibles.- dijo James sacando toda su parte arrogante._

_ -¡Eres todo un arrogate!.- le contesto Lily.-Pero aun asi te quiero que se le va ha hacer...-se gira y dice en apenas un susurro.- Con el paso del tiempo se le coje cariño al animalito..._

_**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Sí él hubiera tenido una hermana así…! Pero de todos modos aquella gente de la capa...**_

_**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladro, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**_

_**-Perdón- gruño mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de todos los que pasaban:**_

_**-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!-**_

_** -**__Voldemort..¡Se ha ido!.- dijo Sirius mientras que se levantava y se ponia a bailar contento._

_** -**__No me lo puedo creer ya no habra mas muertes por fin les familias podran se felices sin el miedo de que le pase algo a algun integrante de la familia...- decia McGonagall._

_**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**_

_**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**_

_**Cuando entró en el camino de número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**_

_**-¡Fuera!- dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**_

_**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**_****El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.****

_Nadie dijo nada peo todos le mandaron una mirada a la profesora McGonagal._

_**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora puerta contigua con su hija**_

_** -**__Que chafardera.- Dijo James.- Me recuerda a Rita._

_ -Mira a esa ni me la nombres... -Dijo Harry furioso, asta que Ginny se acerco a el y le dio un beso y un abrazo._

****Y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase ("¡no lo hare!"). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.****

_**-Y por último observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por las que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueños.- El locutor se permitió una meuca irónica-. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**_

_**-Bueno, Ted- dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lagares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noches de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa**_

_ -Seguro que nada de todo eso se ha echo solo... Al final en ministerio de magia va a ponerse y los magos tendran problemas.- Dijo Arthur._

_**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**_

_**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**_

_**-Eh… Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**_

_**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**_

_** -**__Yo no creo que Lily haya echo nada para merecerse que su hermana la trate asi...-Dijo Dumbledore._

_ -Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Lily siempre ha sido muy amable con todos y con ella nunca ha habido problemas.-Continuo la profesora McGonagall._

_ -Lo que le pasa a Tuney es que ella nunca me ha perdonado que yo sea la bruja.. que yo haya ido ha Hogwats y ella no.- Dijo triste Lily._

_ -Lily tu no tienes porque sentirte triste ni mal por tu hermana el año que tu ivas a entrar en primero cuando tu te enterastes de que eraas bruja ella me envio una carta para saber si ella tambien podia entrar en Hogwarts contigo y yo le conteste que no pero le conteste eso porque si le decia que si ella lo iva a para muy mal porque has de tener en cuenta que ella no es bruja y no se sentiria bien viendo como los que estan a su alrededor pueden hace magia y ella no.- Le dijo el director para isubile los animos._

_**No- respondió en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias- masculló el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro…**_

_**-¿Y qué?- interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**_

_**-Bueno, pensé…quizá que podría tener que ver con… ya sabes… su grupo.**_

_-¿Pero no era que ella queria entrar en Hogwarts yy pertencer a si ''grupo'' ?.- Pregunto Molli-_

_ -Si, al principio todo estaba bien con Tuney hasta que cumpli los 11 y nos enteramos de que era bruja, y ella le envio una carta al profesor...- dijo Lily.- Pero cuando el le envio la respuesta negativa ella empezo a odiar todo lo que tenia que ver con la magia._

_**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido "Potter". No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**_

_**-El hijo de ellos… debe tener la edad de Dudley ¿no?**_

_**-Eso creo- respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**_

_**-¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard ¿no?**_

****-Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión****

_ -Claro como Dudley... es un nombre tan bonito...- Dijo Ginny sarcasticamente mientras que se acerca mas a Harry y le susurra en la __ oreja.- Si algun dia tenemos algun hijo uno de los hijos que tengamos me gustaria que se llamara como tu..._

****-Oh sí- dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.****

****No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a ac****_**ostarse**__**. El gato todavia estaba alli. Miraba con atencion hacia Privet Drive , como si estuviera esperando algo.**_****Los Dursley fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente.********Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase… No veía como a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver… No. No podría afectarlos a ellos…****

_**¡Que equivocado estaba!**_

_**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared no daba señales de adormecerse- Estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. La verdad es que el gato no se movio hasta la medianoche. **_

_**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la **__**tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**_

_**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y sus barba plateada, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con la cintura.**__**Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado **__**alguna vez .El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**_**  
><strong>

_ -¡Profesor!- Dijeron todos los del pasado (menos Harry, Ginny y Tonks)._

_ -¿Que hace hay profesor?.- Pregunto James._

_ -Si seguimos leyendo lo sabremos...- dijo Lily preocupada, tenia una mala sensacion._

_**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que habia llegado a una calle en donde todos lo suyo desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**__**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**_

_**-Debería haberlo sabido.**_

_**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. **_****Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Desiluminador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en ese momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no había podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Desiluminador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.****

_**-Me alegro de volver a verte, profesora McGonagall**_

_ - Aun me acuerdo el susto que me dio el primer dia en classe de trasformaciones cuando Ron y yo nos perdimos... al final encontramos la classe... nos pensabamos que estabamos salvados porque no estaba la profesora... nos sentamos y de pronto el gato que estaba en la mesa se trasforma.-Le susurro Harry a Ginny._

_**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo.**_

_ -Una mirada que devo admitir que cuando esta enfadada da miedo.- Dijo Sirius, ganandose esa mirada de la profesora y haciendo rei a todos._

_**Que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa. De color **_****esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.****

****-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?- preguntó****

_**-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**_

_**-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentada sobre una pared de ladrillo- respondió la profesora McGonagall**_

_**-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta?**_

_ -El dia en que Minnie vaya a una fiesta yo quere estar en ella para presenciarlo.-Dijo James_

_ - Y nosotros.- Dijeron Sirius y Remus._

****-Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.****

_**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**_

_**-Oh sí todos estaba de fiesta, de acuerdo- dijo con impaciencia-. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no… ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias.- Torció la cabeza en dirección hacia la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley-. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces… Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**_

_**-No puedo reprochárselo- dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante 11 años…**_

_**-Ya lo sé- respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se ponen la ropa de los muggles, intercambian rumores…**_

_**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestar algo. Pero como no lo hizo continuó hablando.**_

_**-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**_

_ -Eso, eso se ha ido ¿para siempre?.-Pregunto Lily._

****-Es lo que parece- dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría un caramelo de limón?****

_ -¿Que es eso?.- pregunto Arthur_

_ -Es una especie de pastillita muggle con sabor a limon.-contesto Lily._

_**-¿Un qué?**_

_**-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho**_

_**-No, muchas gracias- respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que ese no era un momento apropiado para caramelos-. Como le decía, aunque Quién-usted-sabe se haya ido…**_

_**-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe…Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort**_

_ - El miedo ha decir un nombre solo incrementa mas temor.- Dijo Harry recordando la frase que en alguna ocasión le habia dicho el director._

****-La profesora McGonagall se echó hacía atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta-. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo "Quién-usted-sabe". Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.****

_**-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema- observó la profesora McGonagall, entra la exasperación y la admiración-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted… Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**_

_**-Me está halagando- dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve**_

_**-Sólo porque usted es demasiado… bueno… noble… para utilizarlos.**_

_**-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**_

_** -**__Unas orejeras... que bonito.-Dijo Sirius.-Pobre Minnie... en realidad siempre pense que los tres tenian una especie de triangulo amoroso.- susuro._

_**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**_

_**-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**_

_ -¿Como?.-preguntaron James, Remus y Molly._

_**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que fuera lo que fuera "aquello que todos decían" no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**_

_Todos estaban a la espera de que dijeran como habia desaparecido Voldemort._

****-Lo que está diciendo- insistió- es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están… están… bueno, que están muertos.****

_**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**_

_**-Lily y James… no puedo creerlo… No quiero creerlo… Oh Albus…**_

_**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**__**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño**_

_**-Lo sé… lo sé…- dijo con tristeza **_

_**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**_

_**-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**_

_** -**__No puede ser... tenemos que evitarlo...- decia Lily llorando en el hombro de James._

_ -Tranquila mama.-dijo Harry mientras que se levantaba y se acercaba a Lily .- mama no llores, hemos venido ha evitar que eso pase y es lo que vamos ha hacer y sabiendolo no tendras que evitar que nada pase... seremos como una familia._

****Nadie sabe por qué, pero dicen que como un pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió… y que esa es la razón por la que se ha ido.****

_**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**_

_**-¿Es… Es verdad?- tartamudeo la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que hizo… de toda la gente que mató**_

_ -No me lo puedo creer mi vida.- dijo Lily a Harry.- no me puedo creer que por culpa de ese tu hayas crecido solo... sin tus padres...lo siento_

_ -Mama ya vasta.-Dijo Harry.-Vosotros no escogisteis dejarme asi que tranquila... eso no pasara._

_**¿No pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso… entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo… ¿Pero cómo sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?**_

_**-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas- dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**_

_**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de la gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeño planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**_

_**-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí ¿no?**_

_**-Sí- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía usted que venir precisamente aquí.**_

_**-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y a su tío.**_

_ -Dime que te trataron bien... dime que te cuidaron... dime que te sentiste querido..._

_**Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**_

_**-¿Quiere decir…? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí!- gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando el número 4-. Dumbledore… no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta a nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen… Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**_

_**-Es el mejor lugar para él- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta**_

_**-¿Una carta?- repitió la profesora McGonagall volviendo a sentarse-. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry**_

****Todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.****

_**-Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de las gafas-. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar!**_

_Lily lloraba entre Harry y James siendo abrazada por ellos, el profesor y la profesora sentian dolor al saber de la muerte de dos de sus mejores alumnos, molly estaba al lado de Arthur pensando lo mal que lo estaban pasando los Potter, Ginny intentando subir los animos de Sirius y Tonks estaba abrazando a Remus que estaba apollado en el hombro de ella con una mano en el vientre el ella, ella estaba feliz al sentirlo._

_**¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**_

_**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**_

_**-Sí… sí tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí Dumbledore?- De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**_

_**-Hagrid lo traerá**_

_**-¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**_

_**-A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida- dijo Dumbledore-**_

_**-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar - dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué ha sido eso?**_

_**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que les rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parece un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal. Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara.**_

_**Sus manos tenían el tamaño de cubos de basura y sus pies el tamaño de crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**_

_**-Hagrid- dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**_

_**-Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore- contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor**_

_ -Una pregunta...-Dice Sirius mirando a Tonks._

_ -¡No te voy a decir quien es el padre! Al menos no aun... .- dijo Tonks. _

_ -No era esa la pregunta...-le contesto Sirius.- ¿La prima Andromeda tuvo mas hijos?_

_ -No.-Dijeron Harry, Ginny y Tonks a la vez haciendo sonreir a todos._

_**-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**_

_**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**_

_**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**_

_**-¿Fue allí…?- susurró la profesora McGonagall**_

_**-Sí- respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**_

_**-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbedore?**_

_**-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**_

_**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**_

_**-¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de él, señor?- preguntó Hagrid.**_

_**Hagrid le dio un beso y después soltó un aullido**_

_**-¡Shhh!- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**_

_**-¡Lo…siento!- lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo… Lily y James muertos… y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles…**_

_ -Le tendremos que da las gracias a Hagrid.-Dijo Lily._

_ -Esperemos que tu hermana cuide bien a nuestro hijo sino...-dijo James.- sino... se la va a ver con los merodeadores._

_**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos- En ese momento Dumbledore dejó a Harry en la puerta y puso la carta encima de él.**_

_**-Bueno-dijo finalmente Dumbledore- ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Buena suerte Harry.- Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de su capa, despareció.**_


	3. Cap 2 El vidrio que se desvaneció

__Antes de comenzar a leer el capitulo me gustaria recomendarles un Foro de Harry Potter, yo formo parte de el, y esta genial. __

__Me gustaria que se pasaran por allí. Si les interesa, pueden preguntarme la direcion, por un Comentario o mensaje privado(mas informacion leer al final, o preguntar por Comentario, o mensajes privados).__

_**Cap 2. El vidrio que se desvaneció**_

- No me parece bien que si a James o a mi nos pasara algo, mi Harry se tendría que quedar con mi hermana... con la misma que siempre me ha odiado, no me cabe duda de que mi pequeño estaría mejor con cualquiera otra persona - dijo Lily mirando al Profesor Dumbledore con una mirada escrutadora.

- Lily, como bien en el libro hemos leído a mi tampoco me parece bien que el niño vaya con personas como tu hermana, pero si Albus ha decidido llevas a Harry con tu hermana creo que es por una razón importante.- Le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Lily tranquila mas adelante sabremos porque el profesor ha llevado a Harry con tu hermana.-dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras que miraba como Tonks se acariciaba el vientre y pensaba como le gustaría ser el, el que se lo estuviera acariciando.

**-**Bueno ¿Quien quiere leer el siguiente capitulo?- Pregunto Arthur.

**-**Yo.- dijo Sirius cogiendo el libro que Arthur le daba.

**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

-Eso me huele a magia accidental a kilómetros, ¿verdad chicos?.- Dijo sirius con una sonrisa perruna en la cara.

-Bueno, entonces si a ti te huele a eso, pues sera eso porque mi querido ''canutin'' a ti a perro no te gana nadie.- le contesto Lily sonriendo y haciendo que todos se empezaran a reír.

_**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardineros, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**_

_**- **__Y estos que esperan que los magos demos demostraciones así cada día... pues lo lleva claro... muy claro.- dijo Sirius deteniendo la lectura._

_**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley**_

-Una pelota rosa con gorros.-Volvió a interrumpir Sirius ganándose miradas indicando que siguiera leyendo.

_**Ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, **__**jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre… L a habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**_

_- Como si tanto le costara poner alguna foto de Harry en su asquerosa casa... digo para que haya algo bonito.- Seguía interrumpiendo Sirius._

_**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**_

_**-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**_

_**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**_

_**-¡Arriba!- chilló de nuevo. **_

_- Aun me acuerdo de esas ''agradables'' formas de levantarme que tenia mi querida madre de despertarme.- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius._

_**Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la satén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**_

- Mi moto, mi moto... mi preciosa y elegante moto, Harry sueña con mi moto.- dijo Sirius eufórico ganado se las miradas de todos los presentes.

_**Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**_

_**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**_

_**-¿Ya estás levantado?- quiso saber.**_

_**-Casi- respondió Harry**_

_**-Bueno, date prisa quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**_

_-No me lo puedo creer que sepas hacer beicon y que no me lo dijeras antes, de verdad Harry que poco considerado eres conmigo.- le reprocho Sirius a Harry._

_-Te lo habría dicho pero lo mas seguro es que si te lo hubiera dicho en estos momentos te estaría haciendo beicon.- le dijo Harry._

_-Bueno... si no te importa, que te digo yo que no te importa.¡Quieres seguir leyendo!.- Le contesto Tonks enfadada a Sirius ganándose la mirada de terror de todos._

_- Joder como estamos con el embarazo, esta incluso peor que la pelirroja... y mira que eso es decir mucho.-susurro Sirius pero para su mala suerte Tonks le escucho._

_-¡Que has dicho!.- le grito Tonks a Sirius, levantándose de golpe, para pegar a Sirius._

_Cuando una vez que ya estaba de pie sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre y acto reflejo se llevo las manos hacia allí, y soltó un alarido de dolor, estaba comenzando ha arrodillarse cuando Remus reacciono, se puso de pie, se acerco a ella y le paso una mano por la cintura para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie._

_-Remus con cuidado.- le dijo Lily preocupada.- llevala a la habitación, yo iré a llamar a el medimago que me atendió a mi, James ayuda a Remus._

_Tonks había empezado a llorar, preocupado por si a su bebe le pasaba algo, mientras que Remus y James la llevaban a una habitación, Remus le daba ánimos, diciéndole que no le pasaría nada ni a ella ni a su bebe. Salieron de la sala y entraron en un corredor en el que había tres puertas en cada lado._

_Siguieron caminando asta el final del corredor y entraron en una habitación, que estaba todo perfectamente bien ordenado. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Remus y James la acercaron a la cama de matrimonio, y cuando ella aun estaba de pie James cogió y salio de la habitación dejando a Remus con Tonks, el la ayuda a tumbarse en la cama con cuidado y le cogio la mano._

_-Tranquila... respira...-le dijo Remus a Tonks fijándose que ella estaba sudando, Remus le estaba soltando la mano para ir al baño de la habitación a por una toballa para limpiarle el sudor.- Voy a ir al baño de la habitación a por una toballa._

_Pero antes de que ni siquiera pudiera dar tres pasos Tonks le dijo- No te vayas por favor no me dejes._

_Cuando el se giro vio que ella lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, sus ojos se conectaron. El sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago no sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo pero eso le hacia sentir bien, acerco a ella y le cogió otra vez de la mano, se estaban acercando poco a poco cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Remus dijo un adelante alejándose de ella asta quedar sentado en la cama con la espalda recta. Por la puerta entro Lily con un hombre de aspecto mayor, tenia un bigote igual que el pelo, lleno de canas, era un hombre bajo._

_- Tonks el es el doctor Snoff, es el medimago que me atendió a mi cuando yo estaba embarazada de Harry, te dejamos en buenas manos.-Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa. Se acerco a Remus y le puso una mano en el hombro con un gesto de cabeza salieron de allí._

_Estuvieron a fuera al rededor de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando el medimago salio de la habitación. Y se paro frente a ellos. Todos se levantaron a la vez para para escuchar lo que les iba a decir. _

_-¿Como esta.?¿Que le ha pasado? Es mi culpa o que paso...pero yo no queria...- dijo Sirias eso ultimo agachando la cabeza._

_-Sirius no es tu culpa...- intento convencerlo la profesora McGonagall._

_- A la señorita Tonks lo que le ha pasado es que ha estado expuesta a mucho estrés y como aquí todos sabemos lo que ella siente también lo siente el bebe, ella estará bien y el bebe también lo único que necesita es un poco de descansar y un poco de reposo y todo estará bien, en estos momentos le eh dado un calmante, si ella puede estar presente de lo que pase a su alrededor, pero por su cuenta ella sola no podrá hacer nada asta que se le pase el efecto de los calmantes, sera mejor que ella este entre una semana en cama. Y ahora si no hay ningún problema mas me retiro.- dijo el doctor mientras que se retiraba._

_-¿Que hacemos?¿Seguimos leyendo en la habitación?... ya sabes delante de ella.- pregunto el señor Weasley_

_-Pues vamos nos estará esperando.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore._

_Cuando entraron a la habitación se la encontraron tumbada con los ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta los abrio, vio que todos estaban delante y Sirius tenia el libro en las manos._

_-Hemos venido a seguir leyendo.- Dijo Sirius sonriendo al saber que ella estaba bien.- pero esta vez leeremos sin mis interrupciones._

_-O claro eso no lo dudes... leeremos sin tus interrupciones porque tu no seras el que lea.- Dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras que le quitaba el libro a Sirius.-¿Como te encuentras?_

_-Bien, gracias por lo que habéis echo por mi, todos, gracias por la habitación en tu casa Lily... no me parece justo que tu y James no tengáis...-estaba diciendo Tonks pero fue interrumpida por Lily_

_-O no tu tranquila hay mas habitaciones de todas maneras esta no es nuestra habitación las del final en nuestra casa hay seis habitaciones, solo se usan cuatro... y es cuando se quedan Remus y Sirius... la habitaciones del final del pasillo son las de los chicos... esta es la habitación de Remus... aun que no se porque te ha traído a esta habitación habiendo mas libres.-Explico Lily _

_-Seguro que es porque la quiere tener vigilada- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picarona en la cara mirando a Remus.- Lo siento Remusin pero parece que esta vez se te han adelantado... nada por cosas evidentes... ha sido otro el que plante su semillita en el interior de mi querida sobrina.- dijo haciendo reír a todos.- Por cierto ¿Quien ha sido?_

_-Tío no vas ha parar hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad?.- le pregunto Tonks a Sirius, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.- Pues lo diento te quedaras con la duda un tiempo mas... bueno ¿seguimos leyendo?_

_-Si.- dijo Ginny abriendo el libro mientras que todos se sentaban en los sillones menos Remus que no le dio tiempo y tuvo que sentarse en la cama con Tonks, Sirius se intentaba acercar a Ginny para quitarle el libro.- ¡SIENTATE CANUTO! Y quieto o no cenas._

_Todos los que sabían que su forma animaga era la de un perro se empezaron a reír y contagiaron a los demás._

_**Harry gimió**_

_**-¿Qué has dicho?- gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**_

_**-Nada, nada…**_

_**El cumpleaños de Dudley- ¿cómo había podido olvidalo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**_

_-¿Que asco no?.- dijo James mirándolos a todos._

_-Bueno al menos ya se que a mi hermano Ron no es a el único que no le gustan las arañas..-dijo Ginny._

_-La pregunta de la cuestión es ¿a quien si le gustan las arañas?.- dijo Sirius._

_-A Hagrid.- dijeron Ginny, Molly y Lily._

_**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía**_

**-**No me lo puedo creer que le hicieran dormir en una alacena, pero quien se han pensado que son...- dijo Tonks mientras empezaba a hacer pucheros antes de empezar a llorar, Remus la vio tan desolada que la abrazo para que dejara de llorar, ella acepto gustosa mientras que le devolvía el abrazo.-Es que no me lo puedo creer aun era un niño y al pobre cito mio ya lo hacían dormir en una horrible alacena...

-Las hormonas .- dijeron a la vez Molly y Lily.-Sigue leyendo parece que Tonks ya tiene a quien la abrace para que deje de llorar.-Concluyo Lily.

_**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**____**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por su puesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía Harry era muy rápido.**_

-Claro ademas si a todo eso le sumas los reflejos que tenemos los Potero.- Dijo James sacando pecho.

_**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**_

_-Como todos los Potter que conozco bajitos y flacuchos.-Dijo Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando a Remus y a Tonks que aun estaban abrazados y ella apoyada en el pecho de el sollozando mientras que el la rodeaba con los brazos, los dos estaban muy comodos y no se les veía con intención de moverse._

_-Pero son tremenda mente guapos.-Concluyeron Lily y Ginny._

_ **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas**_

-No se puede decir que no es un Potter.- dijo James muy orgulloso de su hijo.

_**Siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**_

_**-En el accidente de coche donde murieron tus padres- había dicho**_

_**-Y no hagas preguntas.**_

_**: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**_

_-No me lo puedo creer que poco realistas... James nunca se subiría en un cacharro de esos, al menos yo no lo dejaría, el se subiría en mi moto. Y sabes que es lo peor... como es eso de no poder hacer preguntas de tus propios padres... jamas sea visto.- dijo Sirius indignado._

_-Ves Albus te dije que no era bueno idea dejarlo con ellos... bueno te dije no... es decir te diré.-dijo la profesora McGonagall._

_**Tío Vernon entró en la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**_

_**-¡Péinate!- bramó como saludo matinal.**_

_**-**__No creo que sea posible.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.- me acuerdo cuando vi a James cuando el iba a empezar su primer curso, me pregunte si la pelea con el peine había sido muy fuerte._

_Todos empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia de la profesora, cuando por fin consiguieron parar pudieron seguir con la lectura._

_**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**_

_**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.**_

_-Tengo hambre... quiero comer..- Dijo Sirius._

_-Y yo también... tio... sabes que te quiero mucho... pues la cuestion es que si vas a buscar algo de comida... que pienses en mi - dijo Tonas haciendo ojitos._

_-Cuando acabemos de leer este capitulo distribuiremos las habitaciones y despues cenaremos.- Dijo Lily._

_ **Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que **__**cubría su cabeza gorda.**__**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito**____**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**_

Todos se empezaron a reír por las ocurrencias de Harry hasta que Tonks empezó a llorar.

-¿Por que lloras?.- le pregunto Remus a Tonks mientras que la acercaba mas a el.

-Yo también parezco un cerdo con peluca... porque estoy gorda y con este pelo, estoy horrible.- dijo Tonks mientras volvía a empezar a llorar.

-Las hormonas.- dijeron en un susurro James, Sirius, Lily, Molly y Arthur.

-No ti no estas gorda... estas embarazada, no eres horrible... es mas eres preciosa y ese pelo... me parece de lo mas sexy.-le dijo Remus, eso ultimo en un susurro para que solo lo escuchara ella. La hizo sonreír y se dio cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa preciosa.

_**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**_

_**-Treinta y dos- dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre-. Dos menos que el año pasado.**_

_**-Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá**_

_**-Muy bien treinta y siete entonces- dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**_

_**Harry, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**_

_**-**__Que niño mas caprichoso .- dijo la señora Weasley._

_**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**_

_**-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**_

_**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un difícil trabajo para él.**_

****Por último dijo lentamente.****

_**-Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**_

_-Treinta y nueve.- dijeron todos a la vez._

_**-Treinta y nueve, dulzura- dijo tía Petunia**_

_**-Oh- Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano-. Entonces está bien.**_

_**-El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley!- dijo, y revolvió el pelo a su hijo.**_

_**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la videocámara el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**_

_**-Malas noticias Vernon- dijo-. La señora Figg se ha fracturado la pierna. No puede cuidarlo.- Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry**_

_**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día de cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que **__**vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**_

_**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el señor Paws o Tufty.**_

_**-Podemos llamar a Marge- sugirió tío Vernon.**_

_**-No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**_

_-Puesss... si os soy sincero en realidad... yo tampoco la soporto a ella.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. _

_**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tonto y no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**_

_**-¿Y qué me dices de… tu amiga… Ivonne?**_

_**-Está de vacaciones Mallorca- respondió enfadada tía Petunia**_

_**-Podéis dejarme aquí- sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**_

_**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**_

_**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas?- gruñó.**_

_**-No voy a quemar la casa- dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**_

_- Pues claro que no... por favor el es un Potter... y los Potter tenemos mucho mas estilo.- dijo James.- nosotros inundamos... NO quemamos._

_**-Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico- dijo en voz baja tía Petunia-… y dejarlo en el coche…**_

_**-El coche es nuevo no se quedará allí solo…**_

_**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**_

-Por favor... que niño mas insoportable como los has conseguido... tu eres todo lo contrario a ese niño, dilo di tu secreto Harry... por que sin duda tienes uno como has echo para soportarlo.- dijo Sirius.

-Pues la verdad que todo es por todos los años practica que tengo... y debo añadir que mis años de practica no son pocos.- respondió Harry.

_**-Mi pequeñito Dudley, no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial- exclamó abrazándolo**_

_**-¡Yo… no… quiero…que… él venga!- exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos-. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo!- Le hizo un mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**_

_**Justó en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.**_

_**-¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!- dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su **__**madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**_

_-Me recuerda a los Malfoy... lo pobrecitos se creen mucho pero no lo son... si no miralos siempre van rodeados de sus dos guarda-espaldas, te insultan para __hacerse los fuertes pero en realidad mucho hablar pero en el momento de la verdad no son ni la mitad de lo que dicen.- dijo James._

_-A mira si por lo visto todos los Malfoy son iguales... no se porque pero la verdad es que no me extraña para nada.- dijo Harry._

_**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**_

_**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**_

_**-Te lo advierto- dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry-. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta Navidad.**_

-Y yo con lo lista que soy doy a entender que... por cosa rara se refieren a magia ¿no?.- dijo Tonks, que seguía muy pegada a Remus.

-Si.- dijo Harry.

_**-No voy hacer nada- dijo Harry- De verdad…**_

_**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**_

_**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**_

_-Magia accidental pero eso no es tan raro al fin y al cabo todos hemos hecho sin querer alguna vez .- dijo Molly_

_-Pero lo que pasa es que pasa ello cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la magia.- dijo Lily._

_**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó para ocultar la horrible cicatriz. Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginándose lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo lo encerraron una semana en la alacena, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**_

_**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**_

_**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta **__**amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina.**_

_-Yo hacia algo parecido... pero mi madre siempre me decía que no lo hiciera que era muy peligroso... lo que hacia era en el parque después de __columpiarme hasta muy alto cogía y saltaba cuando estaba arriba.- explico Lily al ver la mirada de curiosidad que ponían todos._

_**Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**_

_**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, la alacena o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**_

_**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas**_

_**-… haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros- dijo mientras una moto le adelantaba**_

_-Si gamberros... lo que le pasa a ese es que le gustaría hacerlo pero el no puede y aun que pudiera no le saldría tan bien como a mi.- dijo Sirius._

_**-Tuve un sueño sobre una moto- dijo Harry recordando de pronto-. Estaba volando**_

_**Tío Vernon casi choco con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**_

_**-¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! **_

_-Mi moto si que vuela.- dijo Sirius._

_-Pero vuela por que no es una moto normal... las motos normales no vuelan.- dejo Lily._

_-Entonces mi moto ¿que es? ¿Subnormal?.-dejo Sirias._

_-Subnomal... ¡si como tu!.- le dijo Lily haciendo reír a todos._

_-Pelirroja.- dijo Sirius mirándola con una mirada de sicopata._

_-Black.- dijo Lily mirándolo con la misma mirada._

_- En el fondo se quieren mucho.- dijo James._

_**Su cara era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**_

-Ves lo que yo te decía todo lo que tenga algo que ver con la magia los enfada.- dijo Lily a Molly.

_**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente**_

_**-Ya sé que no lo hacen- dijo Harry-. Fue solo un sueño**_

_-Las motos si vuelan Harry tu no les creas.- dijo Sirius._

_-¿Y Ron, Harry y los demás donde están?.- pregunto Tonks._

_- Cuando Remus te ha traído hacia aquí, Molly, Ginny y yo hemos cogido a los niños y los hemos llevado a la habitación de Harry para que allí duerman tranquilos, y los otros están algunos dormidos y los otros jugando con los elfos, pero Harry y los otros también están con algún elfo.- le dijo Lily a Tonks y a Remus que tampoco lo sabia._

_**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**_

_**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señorita del puesto preguntó a Harry que quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio**_

Todos se empezaron a reír ante las ocurrencias de Harry.

_**Fue la mejor mañana de Harry en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar lejos de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficiente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**_

_-A que también te tienen que dar permiso para eso? me pregunto como pueden tratar así a un niño es que es imposible con razón esta tan delgado miralo.-dijo la señora Weasley._

_**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**___

_**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **_

_-Reptiles... serpientes.- dijo Sirius y hizo una mueca de asco junto con James ._

_**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**_

_**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**_

_**-Haz que se mueva-le exigió a su padre.**_

_**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**_

_**-Hazlo de nuevo- ordenó Dudley**_

_**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**_

_**-Esto es aburrido- se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies**_

_**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y **__**molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**_

_**De pronto la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiño un ojo.**_

_**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró nuevamente a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**_

_**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**_

_**-Me pasa esto constantemente.**_

_-No, no no no puede ser que las serpientes te manden miradas, en un futuro voy a tener una cosa clara antes de que a mi hijo se le acerque un bicho repugnante de eso lo ato a la pata de la cama.- dijo James._

_-Y yo te ayudo.- acoto Sirius._

_**-Lo sé- murmuró Harry a través del vidrio aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo- Debe de ser realmente molesto. **__**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente**_

-Para que le hablas... bueno podría ser peor...al menos la serpiente no le entiende -dijo Sirius que al igual que los demás habían pasado desapercibida la ultima frase.

_**-A propósito ¿de dónde vienes?- preguntó Harry**_

_**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**_

_**Brasil**_

_**-¿Era bonito aquello?**_

_**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: criada en cautividad**_

_**-Oh, ya veo ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**_

_**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**_

_**-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**_

_**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo**_

_**-Quita de en medio- dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**_

_**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo.**_

_-Has echo desaparecer un cristal, involuntariamente... con lo avanzado que es hacer eso.- dijo Lily emocionada al saber que su hijo seria un buen mago._

_**Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**_

_**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y silbante decía:**_

_**-Brasil, allá voy… Gracias, amigo.**_

_**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**_

_**-Pero… ¿Y el vidrio?- repetía-. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**_

_**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó casi le había mordido en la pierna mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**_

_**-Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad Harry?**_

-Niño asqueroso y bocazas este...-murmuraban maldiciones en voz baja James, Arthur y Sirius.

_**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse a Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**_

_**-Ve… alacena… quédate… no hay comida- pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**_

-Aquí se acaba el capitulo.- dijo Ginny.

-Y mi pobre niño se me queda sin comer por ese niñato mal criado.- dijo Lily para sorpresa de todos.- bueno ahora distribuimos las habitaciones. Haber a dormir se van a quedar los Weasley. ¿Profesores?

-No Lily de echo Minerva y yo nos vamos ya seguid leyendo capítulos aun que nosotros no estemos, Adiós .- Dijo Albus a la vez que se desaparecía.

-Lily y nosotros no queremos molestar...-dijo Molly siendo interrumpida por Lily.

-Tonterias, no molestáis, las habitaciones ya están preparadas se lo he dicho antes a los elfos así que no es molestia, haber habitaciones hay cuatro de matrimonio y dos individuales, en la habitación de Harry (el bebe) hay una cuna mobiliario de bebe y una cama para una persona por si acaso algún día se ponía enfermo y alguno de nosotros dos se tenia que quedar a dormir en su habitación, en otra en esa cama dormirá Sirius como en la habitación hay mas espacio haremos un hechizo multiplicador y pondremos dos camas mas en las cuales dormirán Bill y Charly, en mi habitación y la de James dormirá con nosotros Harry en su cuna, en la habitación de invitados individual dormiran Percy con Fred y George, en la habitación de enfrente que es una matrimonial dormirán Ginny con Harry, en la habitación de Sirius dormirán Molly y Arthur con Ron en una cuna como la de Harry que he mandado que pongan allí, y el la habitación que estamos la otra de matrimonio dormirán Tonks con Remus.- explico Lily.- ¿hay alguna pregunta?¿Algún problema?

-No.- dijeron Molly, Ginny y Tonks.

-Entonces ahora le diré a los elfos que si necesitáis algo que os lo den y podéis usar la casa como si fuera la vuestra propia, James ves y mandarle a Punki que empiecen ha hacer la cena, todos cenaremos abajo menos Tonks...-dijo Lily eso ultimo mirando a Tonks.

-Yo cenare aquí con ella... para que no cene sola.- dijo Remus.

-Vale entonces debo añadir que todas las habitaciones tienen un baño, todos tenéis ropa aquí ¿no?.-pregunto James.

-Nosotros no, si no os importa nos gustaría ir a casa a por ropa... y nos preguntábamos si … ¿podríamos usar vuestra chimenea?.- dijo Arthur.

-Claro usarla no hay problema y ¿vosotros?.- pregunto Lily refiriéndose a Harry, Ginny y Tonks.

- La verdad es que no hemos traído ropa.- dijo Tonks avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo os puedo dejar ropa, a Harry seguro que lo de James le queda bien, Ginny y yo por lo que veo mas o menos tenemos la misma talla, y tu se que estas embarazada pero yo hasta hace un tiempo también lo estaba así que mi ropa te estará perfectamente, vamos a por la ropa, y tu espera aquí yo te traeré la ropa.- dijo Lily.

Bueno he de pedirles disculpas por no haber podido actualiza antes, pero tuve un problema, por el cual me tuvieron que operar.

Respecto ha la historia he de decirles que cada dos o tres capítulos habrá alguno en el que no se lea, es decir que sea de cosas que les pasan a los personajes.

Y por ultimo quería pasar a recomendarles un Foro de Harry Potter, yo formo parte de el, y la verdad es que esta genial, pueden coger tanto personajes de la historia como uno inventado por ustedes. Me gustaría mucho verlos por allí.

Hay les dejo la direccion la direccion del foro, preguntenla por un comentario o mensaje privado, nose porque no me deja ponerla en el cap :(, espero que nos veamos por allí, si quieren saber mas del Foro pueden preguntar por comentarios, mensajes privados... estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier tipo de duda. De verdad esta genial. Si se van a meter por el foro, me gustaria que me lo dejaran dicho en un comentario, y decir su nombre.

Besos, actualizare cuanto antes Mara. =)


End file.
